


and he looked so good doing it too

by popcornstorm



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Completed, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, They pronouns for pidge, funny gay jokes, i mean "in the closet" for real, idk man I suck at tagging, klance, slight angst, snarky, somewhere in between season 1?? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornstorm/pseuds/popcornstorm
Summary: “Alright!” Pidge said, before Lance could fire back with some witty remark. “Let’s just lock those two in a closet or something, and force them to get their act together. This is starting to be really stupid.” The two turned to Pidge, obviously peeved.“You can’t just lock us up and expect us to like one another afterwards! This is… stripping us of our free will! Tyranny!” Lance yelled, with an element of dramatic flair added.Shiro shrugged. “I don’t see a problem with that.”-A.k.a. the fic where Keith and lance are locked in a closet and forced to talk about their feelings





	and he looked so good doing it too

Ok. So it wasn’t like Lance _meant_ to throw that plate at Keith. It was more like...an accident. A very strategic accident that happened to tick off his rival. Right.

  
It started off as a simple competition. There aren’t many ways to screw up a competition, right? Just...you know, normal, friendly fun.

  
Which all got smashed to smithereens as soon as the competition started. It began at dinner when Lance tried to throw some food goop in his mouth and catch it. He did it all the time back on Earth, so it should’ve been easy peasy, just peachy.

  
But _apparently_ , goop doesn’t seem to adhere to food physics, and as soon as the slime sailed into the air, it immediately plopped right down onto his face.

  
Which would have been okay, right? Except then, Mr. I’m-So-Good-At-Everything-I-Even-Look-Good-With-A-Mullet Keith smirked. Smirked!? With that cheeky little face of his that looked so _ridiculously_ attractive, he smoothly tossed the goop into the air and it just...glided into his mouth, while maintaining eye contact. Which was absolutely not even possible and most definitely not okay.

  
And then that cheeky smile came back and all he wanted to do was rub it off Keith’s gorgeous face.

  
“...and that’s why I threw a plate at him.” Lance finished, concluding his epic tale. The rest of the team stared at him, unimpressed. Keith groaned in the corner, a bruise forming on his forehead.

  
Shiro rushed over, checking Keith’s face for any serious injuries. Coran gave Lance one last judgemental look before joining the two.

  
“It doesn’t look like anything major happened,” Shiro said, examining the bruise. “It’s mostly just bruised. It should be healed over in a couple of days.” There was an audible sigh of relief from the rest of the crew.

  
“Still,” he continued, looking over at Lance. “There seems to be some tension you two need to work out. You could have seriously injured your teammate, and over what? Some competition?”

  
Allura stepped in. “He’s right, Lance. This situation could’ve easily done much worse to Keith. It’s time for you two to sort out your differences, or it might affect Voltron, too. The universe needs us to be unified and a team. We can’t have our red paladin be knocked out by a _plate_.”

  
Lance nodded sheepishly. “You’re right. Keith-” he turned to him, eyes downcast. “I’m, uh, sorry.”

  
Pidge gave him a knowing look. “For…?”

  
Lance had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. “For throwing a plate at your face...although I would totally do it again,” he muttered.

  
“What was that?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I didn’t say anything!” he said, raising his arms in protest. “Keith, did you say something?”

  
Keith looked up at him, disoriented. “...W-what?”

  
“...Anyway.” Hunk said, after a few moments. “What do you think they should do to sort out their problem? Some team-bonding exercises? Maybe have them poke around their heads for a bit?” He suggested, waving his arms around for emphasis.

“Hm.” Pidge narrowed their eyes. “It hasn’t really worked for them when we do it as a team. I mean, I don’t think it’s going to work one on one.”

  
“Maybe, they just need to have a good spar, work out that extra tension.” Allura offered. “It might help them train better as well.”

  
“Nah.” Hunk took another bite of his goop. “They’re too competitive already. If they both have their hands on weapons too, they’ll probably kill each other.” Pidge nodded in agreement.

  
“I believe they need to just talk out their differences face to face. Like normal, functioning people.” Shiro said. All around the table, the other members nodded in agreement.

  
“Or… ” Lance offered. “We could just...you know, repress this and continue with our day. Like we normally do.”

  
“I agree with Lance on that front, unfortunately.” Lance shot Keith a glare.

  
“Alright!” Pidge said, before Lance could fire back with some witty remark. “Let’s just lock those two in a closet or something, and force them to get their act together. This is starting to be really stupid.” The two turned to Pidge, obviously peeved.

  
“You can’t just lock us up and expect us to like one another afterwards! This is… stripping us of our free will! Tyranny!” Lance yelled, with an element of dramatic flair added.

  
Shiro shrugged. “I don’t see a problem with that.”

  
Lance looked around the room, trying to see if anyone else would protest the horrific idea. Surprisingly, everyone else seemed on board.

  
“Although…” Hunk said, “I don’t want to be the one that has to open the door afterward. I don’t need to see Lance and Keith making out-”

  
“HEY!” Lance whipped his head to his best- _former_ best friend. “Under no circumstances would I ever be making out with Keith! We are _rivals_.”

  
“I didn’t even know we were rivals until you told me.” Keith pointed out.

  
“That’s not important.” Lance continued. “The point is… uh, actually. I forgot my point. What was I saying?”

  
“You were saying,” Pidge butted in, annoyed. “That we should definitely lock you in a closet with Keith.”

  
“Right.” Lance nodded. “Wait- what!?”

- ~~~~ ~~~~

The closet was so damn cramped. Who knew that there was even a ridiculously small and dark closet on the ship? Though, judging by Allura’s mischievous face when she shoved him in, Lance guessed it made sense. Like, payback for all the times he annoyingly flirted with her.

  
“So…” Keith started. “Feelings. Emotions… yeah.”

  
“This whole thing is ridiculous.” Lance huffed. “I mean, we’re fine, right? Just two buddies having some friendly competition. Nothing going on here.” He banged on the cramped closet door. “Hey, can you guys let us out now?” he yelled.

  
“Not until you resolve all of that sexual tension!” Pidge yelled back. Lance felt like answering with a sarcastic retort and a certain finger, but he held back for the sake of diplomacy, or whatever. Still, he thanked whatever gods were out there that it was dark in the closet, because Lance did not want Keith seeing how red his cheeks felt.

  
“Damnit.” he grumbled. “I mean, at least I tried.”

  
Keith groaned. “Look, ‘buddy’, if it weren’t for you throwing that plate at me, then we wouldn’t be in this mess.” He gestured to their bodies awkwardly smashed together. “I mean, it looks and smells like this hasn’t been cleaned for ten thousand years.”

  
Lance snickered. “That’s probably because it hasn’t.” With a sigh, he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position, before accidentally grabbing Keith’s hand.

  
“Oh-shi-um,” Lance immediately pulled his hand away, like Keith’s was made of hot coals. “Sorry.” Now he was really glad the closet was so dark. There was no way Keith could see his face like this.

  
“Um, it’s fine.” Lance couldn’t really tell what Keith’s expression was, but it was probably not good.

  
“So…” Keith tried again. “When you were talking about throwing a plate at me-”

  
“Sorry about that, by the way.” Lance interrupted.

  
“-You said that my face was… uh? What was it?” Keith tried to make air quotations. “‘Ridiculously attractive’?”

  
“Uh…” Did he really say that? Lance racked his brain for some excuse that would seem platonic and straight. “... No?”

  
“You totally did!” Keith protested. “And you said I looked good in a mullet?”

  
Lance felt his cheeks become increasingly warmer. “Nope, don’t remember that. Didn’t happen.”

  
“Lance,” Keith groaned. “You have to start working with me. Otherwise, we’re never going to get out of here.”

  
Lance sighed. “But this is hard. I don’t want to talk about my…” He trailed off.

  
Pidge helpfully substituted from outside the door. “The phrase you’re looking for is ‘undying love for you’.” Keith whipped his head around at the direction of the voice, banging his head on the closet door.

  
Lance looked over, concerned. “Uh, do you want me to...I don’t know? Get some first aid, or something?” Keith shook his head.

  
“Let’s just, talk about our feelings, or whatever, and get out of here.”

  
Frustrated, Lance leaned his head against the wall. “But like, what do I say?”

  
Keith shrugged. “I don't know. Neither of us are really good at this emotions stuff.”

  
“Was that…you trying to say I’m not good at emotions?” Lance asked, his competition instincts kicking in.

  
“Uh…” Keith faltered.

  
“Because I’m great at emotions! Just fantastic. I am so I touch with who I am. Just so good at emotions.”

  
Even in the darkness, Keith managed to look confused. “Then...you can just….talk about them, right?”

  
Lance launched into rant mode. “Oh, for sure. What shall I talk about first? Why don't I confess my severe crush on you, to start off with? Or how about I talk about my deep underlying emotional problems? Maybe I should just make a monologue detailing how my insecurities make me want to be better than you!? I don’t know, Keith! You’re not giving me a lot to work with here!”

  
Keith stared at him with an unreadable expression. “Wait… You… like? Me?”

  
“Is that really all you got out of that?” Lance sighed. “I don’t- I mean-...” He tried to find the right words to crack a joke or lighten the mood after his outburst, but he couldn’t.

  
Keith looked down. “So you...liked me? This whole time?” He laughed hollowly. “And here I was, thinking you… you hated me.”

  
Lance stared at him in disbelief. “What? No!” he sputtered. “I-Of course not! I could never hate you!”

  
“Really?” Keith looked around the closet, trying to find anything except Lance. “It seems pretty obvious to me. I mean, I’m the loner of the group, and you’re the one that holds everyone together. You’re- you are the center of everything, and I’ve… I mean, what have I done?”

  
“What have you done?” Lance repeated. “You’ve done a lot! You pilot the toughest lion, and you’re, like, the best pilot (except me, of course. Shiro, too, I guess.), and you’re… super important to the team!”

  
“Ok, that second part ruined it.” Keith laughed. “And for the record, I am the best pilot. And you just admitted it.”

  
“I said besides me!” Lance huffed indignantly. Keith laughed again, this time reaching over and grabbing his hand.

  
“And...I guess if we’re going to be on the record here, you’re pretty important too.” When Lance didn’t answer, he continued hesitantly.

  
“I-I mean, well, you bring the team together, and you make us laugh when things are too serious. It’s… it’s nice having someone like you around.”

  
After a moment, he smiled softly. “Thanks… for everything.”

  
“No problem.”

  
From outside the doorway, someone whispered, “Do you think if we open the door right now, they might be kissing?”

  
Someone else replied, “Just go for it before they take off their shirts.”

  
As the mysterious eavesdroppers opened the door, they found Keith and Lance leaning in, eyes closed-

  
“EW!” Pidge screamed. “GROSS! I told you guys I didn’t want to see any making out when I opened the door!” Hunk instinctively shielded their eyes.

  
Lance smirked. “Aw, we had something going here.”

  
Pidge resorted to covering their ears. “La la la, can’t hear how gay you guys are being, la la la.”

  
Hunk shifted nervously. “So...you guys gonna come out the closet, or…?”

  
Lance raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I thought I was already being pretty obvious about being bi-”

  
Pidge smacked their forehead. “He meant for your two to get yourselves out of the closet. That you're in. Right now.”

  
Embarrassed, Keith and Lance hastily stood up and scrambled out the small space, right onto the hallway floor.

  
“Ow,” Keith grunted, rubbing the spot on his forehead where Lance threw a plate...then he hit on the closet door…and then on the floor. Oh yeah.

  
“Um,” Lance tried to pick to pick Keith up. “We should really get you to a healing pod.”

  
Lazily, Keith slung his arm around Lance’s shoulder. “Sure thing, ‘buddy’. Take me to the pods-” Before he could finish, he collapsed with a shit-eating smirk, forcing Lance to half-carry him.

  
He wanted to be mad, but honestly? Keith looked so cute leaning against him with an innocent expression. He wondered if Keith always looked that good or if that was just a recent thing. Maybe it was a recent thing. Lance internally savored the moment, studying the peaceful expression and a growing bruise- oh _shit_.

  
As Lance hurriedly stumbled away, Pidge grinned at Hunk and extended a hand. “You owe me five bucks, big guy. I told you this would work.”

  
Hunk groaned as they began to walk away. “How was I supposed to know they would open up so quickly? I thought for _sure_ they would need at least half an hour…”

 _End_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please kudos or comment if you liked it, they fuel my soul lmao  
> Sorry for any inconsistencies btw, i just started watching voltron and then binge watched it for two days I am brain dead


End file.
